Say It Isn't So
by Reid Malfoy
Summary: Draco proposes to Ginny until Draco learns something about Ginny which could stop the wedding. Based on the movie "Say It Isn't So"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters that are present in this story. They are owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the plot I got it from the movie "Say It Isn't So". I don't own Salem Academy. (I think. My friend told me to put that name as a school in America) I only own Daniel, David & Angela.  
  
A/N: My friends who are reading this thanx!!!! =) (dnt 4get 2 txt me!!) Oh! Yeah! I need a title for my 2nd chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Many Death Eaters were surrounding him. He was about to get the Mark but refused persistently. Just then his father was raising his wand ready to say the curse "Avada..."  
  
"SHIT!" Daniel Malfoy, 26, suddenly jerked up to find himself drenched with coldwater.  
  
"Hey! Don't say bad words in front of me bastard" said his youngest brother David, 16. He was trying not to laugh & smirked at his brother.  
  
"Both of you! I want to know who the fucking hell poured me with cold fucking water!" Said an irritated Daniel.  
  
"Come on bro. You were like screaming & we tried shaking you but nothing happened so Dray here told me to get a bucket of water & when I got it he told me to pour it to you" said David  
  
"Dave would you ever be so kind to go back to your room & go to bed or else you would do my chores for the whole summer" said Draco in a very commanding voice.  
  
Stomping out of the room while muttering "stupid brothers they don't let me join their talks."  
  
"So bro now that he's gone care to explain the nightmare you had."  
  
"Well it's the usual only he got to say the first word"  
  
"Oh!" thinking of how it really happened...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ever since Lucius Malfoy died their mother let her oldest son live with them. Daniel Malfoy a.k.a. Dan had been disowned because he refused to receive the Mark. Lucius could've killed him but out of Narcissa's pleads he just disowned him. While Narcissa, as a loving mother, secretly took care of him. She sent him to a boarding school in America & after graduating bought him a house near the manor. Draco knew all of this when he was 7 years old. He wrote him letters, told him about Hogwarts while he told him about Salem Academy or how it used to be, knowing while Draco is in his 3rd year he already graduated. He, after moving in, influenced him & their youngest brother how to talk in slang.  
  
David on the other hand is another story. While Daniel & Draco has pale blonde hair & blue-gray eyes he inherited all their mother's looks. He has dirty blonde hair & blue eyes. Draco doesn't mention him in Hogwarts because of an order his father gave him. David went to Durmstrang but isn't fond of the Dark Arts. Basically, he likes muggle music, rock & R&B to be exact, & loves to party. After his grades dropped & Lucius' death he will go to Hogwarts for his final year.  
  
Although many know that their parents didn't love each other. Then how come there were 3 of them? Well to be exact them being alive isn't out of love but of lust. Even Voldemort have ordered them to have at least 3 kids so that more Death Eaters will be reigning.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hmmm... now that I see that the atmosphere is lighter & they are very happy. I think it's time to tell them." Thought Narcissa Malfoy while watching her sons play Quidditch.  
  
"Sons please come down already. Tea is about to be served." Shouted Narcissa to her sons.  
  
"Mum can't we stay a little longer. Pleasssssse..." pleaded David.  
  
"No! You 3 will come down now I have to talk to you about something." Said Narcissa almost loosing her temper.  
  
Grumbling they all stopped playing & followed their mother. After entering the den & were already comfortably seated Draco spoke...  
  
"Mum is it about you marrying someone else? We told you it's okay with us as long as he's not like Lucius" spatting his name as if it was dirt.  
  
"Dray maybe it's because she's pregnant & were going to have another little pest brother or a darling, cute sister" said a smiling Daniel as if at last he could be an overprotective brother.  
  
Draco just glared at him giving him an are-you-that-stupid look. David not understanding finally spoke up.  
  
"Bros why don't we just ask mum herself. Instead of you making lousy guesses." Smirking at his brothers for his thoughtfulness.  
  
Finally after a minute Narcissa finally spoke.  
  
"Children it is not about me marrying someone else nor me being pregnant but it is about you having a younger sister in Daniel's case but for you two she's older."  
  
"Mother by this time where do you think she is & how old is she?" said David  
  
"Well to be exact I don't know where she is but she is just about Draco's age, a minute older" she said beaming at Draco.  
  
"What do you mean? Wait I...I have a twin sister." Draco said looking confused.  
  
"Well I'll tell you the story" Narcissa said.  
  
"When Daniel was 5 years old I was pregnant & about to give birth. I've been in labor for 4 hours. Well first I gave birth to a girl & Lucius got angry but saw that my stomach is still big. I also noticed it & pleaded that he would not kill her if the next one would be a boy. He agreed & after a minute you..." looking brightly a Draco..."came out. Not breaking his agreement he didn't kill her but instead gave her to a house-elf with the instructions to give her to a worthy family" tears started to form in her eyes & she started to sob.  
  
Seeing this they all comforted her except for Draco who conjured a glass of water. Narcissa drank the water that was being offered to her. After resting for a few minutes she continued again.  
  
"I asked the house-elf to what family she was given to. All she said was they have red hair."  
  
"Mother was there any clues of her except for the red hair?" asked Daniel  
  
"Well I saw a glimpse of her she has pale blonde hair & also blue-gray eyes. The only difference is she looks like she was smiling. & peaceful."  
  
With that the family went silent for a few minutes (15 mins. To be exact) & suggested they start the search after everyone is calmed down.  
  
After tea time was over their mother said that she would take a nap. While the boys went to Draco's room to discuss matters.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter is where Ginny comes in. =) 


	2. Author's Notes

Okei this is just an Author's note but I promise I will post it on Friday which is the day after tomorrow. I've already finished the next chapter I just didn't have time to post it. Hey! I'm a graduating student what can I do I have loads of work. Oh! Yeah! All those who are from the Philippines who's reading my fic please email me at tazmanian127@yahoo.com I have an announcement. For those who are from the Philippines. Oh! I forgot don't forget to review my fic. I won't update the 3rd chapter. (It's already finished I'm working on the fourth.) Thanx!!!  
  
I would also like to thank the following:  
  
GoldenRed Phoenix- Sorry if it was a little too fast I was trying to go to the nice part already. = ) Thanx!!!  
  
Neni Potter- maybe, maybe not. You'll find out soon. = ) Thanx!!!  
  
Zelda- Well let's see there are lots of possibilities. It depends. = ) Thanx!!!  
  
Punkchick123456- Coming Soon!!! = ) Thanx!!! 


	3. Nervousness Could Kill You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters & the plot.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed my fic. I'm sorry that the 2nd chapter was just posted now. My excuse? My computer got a virus named teddy bear, I ran out of internet card & I have tons of homework because we are going to graduate!!!!!!!! Here's the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"We need to find her!" shouted Daniel while slamming his fist on the table that is in the middle of Draco's room.  
  
"Bro, CHILL! You're over reacting!" said David who's trying to calm his brother down.  
  
Draco was just sitting quietly in front of the fire & was thinking deeply.  
  
"Umm... bro are you okay?" asked Daniel. Concern written all over his face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Draco said. Startled as his sense of hearing suddenly came back.  
  
"He was asking if you're okay. What were you thinking about nweiz? Said David  
  
"I'm just nervous." He replied.  
  
"Nervous!? About what?" asked a confused Daniel.  
  
David who knows something jumped up from where he was seated & went over to his brother. He patted his brother's back & said "So your going to do it today? Try & maintain your cool bro"  
  
"Okay I don't know what's going on will one of you delightfully enlighten me?" said Daniel while walking towards them.  
  
"I'm going to do *it* today" said Draco nervously.  
  
"What *it* Dray please don't tell me your still a virgin & you'll be having your first time later!" said Daniel looking as if he's going to faint.  
  
"Your insane! He's not going to have his first time! He shagged almost 75% of the female population of witches in this country! He's nervous because he's going to propose to his girlfriend!" hollered David  
  
"Your going to propose?" choked Daniel "I thought you don't have a girlfriend. Don't tell me my sister-in-law is going to be either Parkinson or Zabini. I don't want whores invading our family. Maybe your just marrying one of them because you got her pregnant." Shaking his head he continued "tsk...tsk you know the first rule while having sex is to bring protection. Second is to bring extra protection just in case. Third is that..." he was suddenly cut-off when Draco roared...  
  
"I am not going to marry death eater whores! I'm nervous because I'm going to propose to Ginny Weasley who has been my girlfriend for 4 years!  
  
Daniel choked "Ginny Weasley the daughter of Arthur Weasley, who's the current Minister of Magic, the one you said you dig since your 3rd year, the one who swoon over Potter & you were always angry with because he didn't appreciate her, the one who..."  
  
"Yes she's the one. I invited her out for Dinner in a nice restaurant named Fazoli's" said Draco.  
  
"Nice choice bro! You already have one point up. Fazoli's is astounding" said David  
  
"Well guys wish me a lot of good luck. I'll be getting ready coz I said I'll pick her up at 6:30. See you later" looking at his muggle watch. He stood up & took a shower. When he was finished his brothers were already downstairs. "Probably playing chess" he thought.  
  
He went to his walk-in closet to pick out something to wear for tonight. After going through about a hundred clothes he decided to wear a gray button-down shirt with black pants.  
  
After that he sprayed some cologne & combed his hair. With one last look in the mirror he went downstairs. Upon his descend he saw in a line, at the foot of the stairs his brothers.  
  
Daniel made him turn around & checked if his clothes were okay. Then David knelt before him & said "The Ring". He got the ring from his brother & thanked them both. He was opening the door when he heard Daniel calling him. He face3d his brother & said "Come on bro what is it? I'm going to be late & I need to use my car instead of apparating." Daniel grinned at him & said "Footwear?" Draco looked down & saw that he forgot to put his shoes on. "Tsk...tsk... your so nervous that you forgot your own shoes. Accio Draco's shoes" the shoes arrived & Daniel gave it to Draco who smiled at him thankfully. He put it on & finally went out. When he got out he picked a few flowers from the garden & walked towards the garage.  
  
Finally, deciding to use his Altis instead of his Exalta he started to go to the Burrow. 


	4. Beautiful Night

Disclaimer: I don't own HP & the plot. I only own some of the characters. I also don't own the songs I don't know who owns it but I'm sure that it was sung by Edward McCain (I'll Be). And the other one (Passenger Seat) was sung by Stephen Speaks.  
  
A/N: Yea! Thanx to the following people:  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets - Here it is Sorry it took so long.  
  
Eugenaiyuki - here's your update. Hey! Eugene Chappy's looking for you! (joke)  
  
Eleoopy - it's a D/G fic  
  
Mary Potter - I'm just asking if anyone from my country is reading the fic  
  
Rupertsgurl - Here it is  
  
GoldenRed Phoenix - Thanx for the compliment & comment  
  
Neni Potter & Zelda - You'll find out soon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sky was clear as crystal. Nobody could compare it to anything. Everything was beautiful... no... a stronger word. Everything was perfect.  
  
It was silent ever since she came down the stairs and got in the car. I gave her the flowers I've brought but still nothing can compare to her beauty. We drove away into the clear sky. After driving for 30 minutes we arrived in Muggle London. In a couple of blocks we arrived in our destination Fazoli's. Silence was still surrounding us the atmosphere even though we are already inside. Soft music could be heard in the background. Many couples were seated in the candlelight either eating or talking some were even kissing. We were led in front near the stage. (A/N: you know in the movies there's this really big hall and all the seats are made just for two. I can't remember the movie but...never mind let's just get back to the story.) A waiter came and took our orders. After giving it he went away. Silence was still surrounding us with a mixture of nervousness that probably came from me.  
  
After a few minutes, still of silence, our food was served...  
  
After eating silence still won't leave us. I've made a decision to stop this silence even for just a minute or so.  
  
I stood up and went beside her. I held out my hand and asked "Would you like to dance?" She took my hand and stood up while blushing slightly. I led her to the dance floor. As if on cue a slow song started to play. I put my hands on her slim waist while she put her hands around my neck and was playing with my hair.  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
My love is alive not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
  
And stand at the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
After the song finished I led her back to our table. I knew that this is the time the silence must dissolve. This is the time I would see what I'm really made of.  
  
She was beautiful and yet so perfect. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that reached just below her knees. The dress hung to her nicely and showed off her perfect curves. She just wore simple make-up and let her hair down with soft wavy curls. The dress has spaghetti straps which showed her creamy white skin. She's like an angel who came down from heaven and was made just for me.  
  
I stood up and went behind her; I turned her around so she was facing the stage. I went in front of her and kneeled down. "Ginny I've been in love with you since my third year even though I was so cruel to you and your family you still gave me another chance. First we started as bestfriends but not many people know when love start. I felt that you are more than a friend but not quite a lover. I knew that a delicate relationship like this will change gradually as time passes. Then ever since the incident in the library I realized that even though there are so many books in the library each one contains a wonderful story that will not happen in reality but as I fall so deeply in love with you, reality became a wonderful story better than any novel. I was so amazed that we lasted this long. I thought that we are never going to be together. But Virginia Ann Michelle Weasley I want us to be together forever so Will you do honor of marrying me?" I took out the ring from my pocket. It was a simple silver ring with a diamond in the middle but it reminds me of her just simple.  
  
The whole restaurant was silent and in awe while waiting patiently for Ginny's answer...  
  
(a/n will I end with a cliffhanger? Nah! I love those who reviewed so I'll continue.)  
  
Ginny pushed her chair back and kneeled in front of Draco, who was still kneeling. Ginny took the ring out of the box ang placed it on her finger then she said "Draco I love you very much yes I will marry you!"  
  
Draco got up from his knees and lifted Ginny up then carried her. The whole restaurant clapped joyfully at them, some are even whistling. Then Draco kissed Ginny passionately on the lips (a/n: duh!) "I think we should go home now" he whispered to her. Ginny giggled while being carried all the way to the car.  
  
While on the car Draco was grinning widely while Ginny was smiling. Draco never let go of Ginny's hand even though he was driving.  
  
"Ginny why don't you stay at my place for the night you could go home tomorrow. It's still early so we could stop by the Burrow and ask permission." Said Draco  
  
"Sure I would like to stay the night but I'll ask first." Ginny replied while smiling.  
  
"Thanks" said Draco. Then he kissed Ginny's hand which he never let go.  
  
I look at her and have to smile  
  
As we go driving for a while  
  
Looking nowhere in the open window of my car  
  
And as we go the traffic lights  
  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
  
In the darkness of the evening  
  
And I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
We stop to get something to drink  
  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
  
Scared to death to say i love her  
  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
  
Try to tell her simply  
  
That I've got all the I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
Oh and I've got all the I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
Oh and I know this love grow  
  
Oh I've got all the I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
And I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
And I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
And I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
A/N: another chapter finished tune in next week for what will happen in the Burrow. 


End file.
